King of The Monsters
by Raischenzo
Summary: Set in a different universe where monsters known as Kaiju start to run rampant. Two people with a unique set of abilities come together to pilot the worlds most powerful Mecha and beat back the threat. Inspiration from the Godzilla movies and Pacific Rim. KiGo
1. Prologue

**Hey guys as you can see I have knew fantastic story for you all. I have been waiting a long time to write this and now that I have everything planned out I am proud to present to you King of The Monsters a KiGo/Godzilla fanfic. This will be me paying homage to the movied Godzilla Destroy All Monsters and Godzilla Final Wars, as well as the soon to be Godzilla 2014 being produced by Legendary Pictures. I hope you enjoy the prologue as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all. I will also be bringing back my OC's Destiny and Tiara with different background stories as well as Raptorhunter18's OC Jacob Matthews for this particular story.**

**Prologue**

_If you were to tell me that giant monsters existed, I would more than likely laugh in your face and push you aside, as I continued on my way. I was always a see it to believe it kind of person, if you couldn't prove it, then why are you wasting my time trying to tell me. It was fine too believe in them as a kid, you know like how they believe in Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny or some shit._

_Growing up I never bought into those old monster from the deep stories that my knuckleheaded brothers loved so much, as a matter of fact, it irritated the hell out of me when they wouldn't shut up about it. A few decades ago around 1954 I think, Japan claimed to have been attacked by what they described as an indomitable force of nature. You guessed it a giant fire breathing monster. They called it "Gojira"._

_They were all in the newspapers back then, and today you can find pictures of the wreckage on the internet. I still refused to believe it, there was no such things as monsters, then it happened. It was 1998 mid-summer, and New York trembled in fear under the feet of a giant monster. It was similar to the Japanese monster that had attacked and killed so many decades ago._

_However within a week's time the beast was slain, and later identified as "Zilla". It shared many features with the legendary monster like the dorsal fins and roar, but it was not him. Slowly the world turned back to normal and seemed to have forgotten all about the "Kaiju" as they have come to be called, that was until two years later._

**July 15, 2000 Go City, California 2:16 A.M.**

Alarms blared as the city had to been sent into disarray. A squadron of F-15's roared overhead as the citizens were evacuating anyway possible. Military troops guided them out of the city through the only exit route, the Go City Suspension bridge.

The citizens panicked in terror as a monster roared out, trampling through Go City. The monster had been categorized as a category five monster. The same category as the one that destroyed Japan. It was the same creature, but how could that be when Japan said they had destroyed the beast the next morning. Simple, there was more than one. The creature had charcoal black scaled skin and white dorsal spines running throughout its back, it stood over one-hundred meters tall and had fiery orange eyes.

The F-15's closed in as the monster dubbed as "Godzilla" trampled through buildings towards the city's old nuclear power plant. It seemed it was attracted to the energy that radiated from it.

"Eagle eye one, to base we have target locked on, I repeat we have eyes on the target." One of the pilots said.

"Permission to fire Eagle eye." Their general told them.

"Fox two." Eagle eye one said as he launched a missile towards Godzilla.

The missile impacted Godzilla's shoulder, but did no visible damage. The F-15's flew past the beast before circling to fire again, this time they all fired at Godzilla, impacting his chest, neck and face.

"Direct hit." He radioed back to base.

However it was too early to celebrate as a blue beam of thermonuclear energy raced towards them. The beam quickly destroyed two of the F-15's while the other two were able to swiftly out maneuver the attack.

"Attack ineffective, I repeat target is still on the move." Eagle eye three reported.

"Sir, Eagle eye one and four have been destroyed." Eagle eye two radioed in.

"Roger that, regroup with Wardog squadron and prepare to counterattack."

"Roger." Eagle eye three said.

However Godzilla had other plans and spun around quickly, and fired another beam of charged energy, destroying the two remaining aircrafts. Godzilla turned his attention towards the power plant as he began to destroy it and absorb its nuclear energy.

Minutes later tanks rolled up, and fired and Godzilla, blasting away at his knees. Irritated Godzilla brought his foot down crushing two of the tanks underneath, and kicked the others away into a store four blocks down. Godzilla growled as he has come for what he needed and began making his way back towards the bay, and more importantly towards the families trying to escape.

Such a family was trying to escape as they along the other civilians tried to push past the others to cross on to the suspension bridge.

"We need you to move in an orderly fashion!" A soldier said over the megaphone. "We only can let so many of you across at a time!"

"Let our children go first! Think of them!" A woman shouted from the crowd as they continued to push against the soldiers barricade.

"Mommy are we going to make it?" A young girl asked her mother as she looked up frightened.

"We're going to be just fine." The mother said as she looked at her daughter. Her daughter had lovely little green eyes, accompanied with dark raven locks of her hair. She looked like a younger version of her mother except her mother's eyes were blue.

The mother looked over to see that her other children weren't too far behind. Her eldest was named Destiny Go, she had black hair tied into a ponytail and dark brown eyes like her father, she was sixteen. Under her was her daughter Sherron who was eight, then Hector. He was a spitting image of his father down to the blue eyes he was seven.

Next was Matthew, he was five years old and had brown hair. He looked around "Where's dad?" He asked.

"He's on his way." She told him.

The last of her children were the twins Wesley and William. They were three years old and had brown hair as well. She looked out over into the crowd to see if she could spot her husband but they were nowhere to be seen. He was a soldier of thirty years and was off duty when the attack happened. She knew he was out there somewhere fighting the kaiju, but he promised he would meet her at the bridge.

They looked up when they heard the roar of jet engines. Flying overhead was a squadron of F-22's and they were heading into the city, towards Godzilla.

**XX**

Fires blazed in Go City, as the soldiers scrambled about on the ground. "I want that thing stopped here! Category five or not it cannot be allowed to reach that bridge! Do you understand!?" He asked.

"Sir, yes sir!" The soldiers said as they got in place.

They had more tanks set up except these tanks were made in case a kaiju attacks. These tanks had come equipped with a laser firing system in the form of a large arm ending in a satellite-like head. They were called masers.

They waited until Godzilla emerged through the smoke before firing. The soldiers fired first, pelting Godzilla with RPG's. Godzilla looked down and the ants that scurried about beneath his feet as they continued their assault. He growled as he pressed forward.

"Fire the maser cannons!" The general ordered.

The cannons came to life as the energy spiraled towards the kaiju. The masers slammed into Godzilla and actually made the kaiju stumble back a bit. Godzilla roared out as another maser blast impacted his chest. The military wasn't giving him a chance to counter, but they manage to anger the beast. Godzilla roared out as his dorsal spines came to life.

At the same time the F-22's had arrived, they were carrying air-to-ground bombs. "This is wardog squadron, to ground squadron. We are en route to target, be advised we are authorized to engage. Clear the area." One pilot said.

The pilots prepared to drop the bombs on Godzilla when he let out a pulse of nuclear energy.

**XX**

Back on the suspension the soldiers were preparing to let the next crowd of people across when they heard an explosion. They looked back to see a dark cloud of smoke rising from the city.

Sherron and her family looked back at the rising smoke. She looked back to her mother who shared the same worried expression. Her husband was in that direction, and she hoped he wasn't caught in the blast.

"Samantha!" A voice called out, making her look up. "Samantha!"

"Harold!" She called back to the voice.

Soon a soldier was able to push his way through the crowd. He ran up to his wife and children and wrapped them up in a hug.

"Dad you made it!" Matthew said.

"Harry, you have to get them to let our kids through." Samantha pleaded.

"We're all getting through, that thing is too tough, we don't have the weaponry to stop it, let alone kill it." He told them.

He looked over to Destiny, and the kids. "Are you kids ok? How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Ok, just a little scared." Matthew answered.

"And tired." Sherron commented.

"Are you kidding me, there is a real life monster back there." Hector said with a little excitement. "How big is it? What does it look like, how many heads does it have?" He asked.

"I'll tell you all about it, once we're safe." He told Hector.

"Can we just go?" Destiny asked, just wanting to get as far from the kaiju as possible.

Harold brought his family to front, towards the barricade. "Lieutenant Go. I need you to let me and my family pass across the suspension bridge to California." He told the soldiers.

"Yes sir." The soldier as he prepared to let the family pass.

"What about the rest of us?" A man shouted.

"Why should we wait, when there is a fucking monster back there, waiting to kill us!" another citizen shouted.

"Don't panic." A soldier shouted. "We have everything under control, and we'll be ready to transport the rest of you as soon as we get the order." The soldier told them.

Another explosion went off making everyone turn their attention back towards the city. They watched as Godzilla emerged from the smoke already healing from the explosion earlier. He let out a roar as he stepped into the bay.

The people flew into a panic and rushed the barricade. The soldiers moved to stop them, but were pushed back as the citizens swarmed them. Samantha and Harold became separated from their children as the panicked citizens herded them onto the bridge.

"Mom! Dad!" Destiny cried out.

"Destiny!" Harold cried out as he tried to get back to his children. "Destiny, take the kids and follow after us! Just follow after the sound of my voice!" He said.

Destiny gathered her siblings carrying both of the twins. "You three, stay close to me." She told them.

Hector, Sherron and Matthew nodded. They turned when they heard Godzilla roar again. He was a lot closer, if they wanted the chance to escape then they needed to regroup with their parents.

"Come on!" She told them.

Destiny grabbed Sherron's hand pulling her along, and Sherron grabbed Hector and Matthew. They ran past the barricades, pushing through the stampede of panicked citizens as they climbed over parked cars and trucks to escape to the mainland.

Godzilla was drawing closer, he was departing from the city and was going to plow right through the suspension bridge. Jets flew by as another squadron of F-22's barraged the kaiju with missiles.

He shot two of them down with his thermonuclear ray, continuing along his intended path.

"Mom! Dad!" Destiny called out.

"Destiny!" Samantha called out, getting the attention of their oldest.

"This way!" Harold shouted.

Both the parents and children began to make their way to each other, meeting at the center of the bridge. They stopped when a burning F-22 crashed onto the bridge, rocking it and cutting off their path.

"I'm going around!" Destiny called out, pointing to her right.

Her parents nodded as they followed her. The bridge began to sway more causing some people to lose their footing and fall into the bay.

"Hold on!" Destiny told her siblings as she held them tight.

The cars slid around them as they sat huddled together. Sherron watched as a 2007 GT Mustang slid down the rocking bridge taking four unlucky people with it. When the shaking stopped they made a run for it. They just had to make it around the truck and they would be able to escape with their parents.

They stopped when a shadow fell over them. The six siblings looked up to see Godzilla right on top of them. They froze with fear, not a one being able to move, however that wasn't stopping the great beast from approaching the bridge.

Godzilla roared out as he was hit by a blast from behind. Back on the shore of Go city sat two remaining maser tanks. They knew they had to keep Godzilla's attention and they charged up for another attack.

"Come on!" Harold called out to the children, when saw the kaiju turn its back to them.

Harold had his hand extended and he was going to pull them over the truck. Destiny motioned for Sherron to go first since she was the closest.

"Go ahead Sherron, we're right behind you." Destiny told her.

Sherron nodded and started to climb onto the truck. She reached out for her dad's hand. "That's it honey, just a little farther." He told her.

They were just a mere two inches away when Godzilla's tail slammed into the bridge, cutting the cables and splitting the bridge in two. Sherron and her siblings watched as their parents seemed to vanish instantly. Right where they stood was now a giant gap.

"No." Destiny said. "That did not just happen. Mom! Dad!" She cried out.

She received no reply of any kind. Tears welled up in their eyes, and the Sherron, Hector and Matthew began to cry. However that would be cut short as more cables on the suspension bridge began to snap.

Noticing this Destiny pushed her siblings to start running back towards the city.

"But what about mom and dad?" Matthew asked.

"Come on!" She said and began pulling them as the cables snapped.

The bridge dropped, a foot before being stopped by the other cables. The Go siblings looked around and Destiny got to breathe a sigh of relief. Suddenly a bright glow lit up their faces, causing them to look up.

They looked to see Godzilla's dorsal spines glowing brightly as he charged up his attack. Destiny noticed that a car was melting due to the intense heat being emitted by Godzilla's dorsal spines.

"Don't stop now, we have to keep moving! We aren't safe here!" Destiny said.

_It was a good decision on Destiny's part. Not only because of the heat that the kaiju's spines were deadly, it's also because they were radioactive. Though it was too late, we didn't know it at the time, but the radioactive energy had already been infused in us, not enough to kill us, but change us._

"I'm tired." Matthew said after exhausting himself from running so much.

Hector quickly helped his younger brother to his feet and carried him on his back. The cables on the bridge were collapsing quickly and the suspension bridge started falling into the bay, killing thousands.

On the Go City shore the maser tanks had charged up the maser blasts to critical levels. However Godzilla was a step ahead and fired his beam. The maser tanks fire their projectile attacks just before Godzilla's beam destroyed them. However the critically charged maser blasts were still able to hit Godzilla and had enough force to knock him back, and he crashed into the bay.

Godzilla's fall shook the suspension bridge making everyone lose their footing. It also shook five more cables loose and the bridge fell from underneath Sherron's feet. She screamed out as gravity took over and she fell towards the bay. Luckily Destiny was quick enough to catch her little sister before she could join the debris in the bay below.

"Hold on sis!" Hector called out. He pulled on Destiny to help her pull his sister up.

Sherron looked down when she heard a growl. Below her she noticed Godzilla climbing back up from the bay. However he noticed her too, and he rose up to get a look at the dangling creature.

Sherron grew more frightened when she was looking Godzilla in the eye. Sherron cried out as Destiny finally pulled her up. They all watched as Godzilla rose up, standing back at full height and looked down upon the six siblings. He reared his head back and roared, making the siblings cover their ears. Afterward he turned and walked into the bay before swimming off to an unknown origin.

Twenty minutes later the siblings were gathered alongside the other survivors of the attack. Sherron who was a non-believer in kaiju was now more than convinced of their existence, and Hector who admired them, now feared their power. They were tired and saddened. The twins called out for the parents, they were too young to comprehend what had happened to them.

_Of course their cries went unanswered._

**I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and I want your opinions if you like this story and want to see more. I actually was just talking to Raptorhunter18 with this last night and he seemed psyched for it, so I thought I'd upload the first two chapters a few months in advance. Now I'll leave you with the next chapter and then you all can tell me your thoughts on both chapters.**

**Track list**

**Godzilla Attacks Go City- Godzilla 2000 Millenium Theme**

**Military engages Godzilla- The SDF mobilizes- Godzilla vs King Ghidorah**

**Godzilla kills the parents- The forgotten horror- GMK **

**Sherron looks Godzilla in the eye- Farewell to the Dinosaur- Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah**

**Ending theme- Mako- Pacific Rim**


	2. Chapter 1 Taking the Initiative

**Ok here is chapter one, I am hoping to please some readers with these as I am a big Godzilla fan as much as the next guy. Also this chapter should be the last of Shego's voice overs, as the next chapter will put us in present day. Another thing this chapter has some old faces in it as well as two out my top five monsters doing battle.**

**Ch.1 Taking the Initiative**

_That attack on my hometown opened my eyes. That day I learned anything was possible, that nowhere is safe from the kaiju. However I wasn't the only one who had thought that. The UN pulled themselves together and began to make counter measures. However most proved fruitless against the kaiju. That was until Germany had one hell of an idea. They built a mechanical Godzilla, although it was destroyed by a category three kaiju, they had the right idea. _

_A few years after that Japan tried their hand they developed two "Mechas" as they have come to be called. One was called M.O.G.U.E.R.A. which stands for __**M**__obile __**O**__peration __**G**__odzilla __**U**__niversal __**E**__xpert __**R**__obot __**A**__ero-type, and don't ask me how I remembered that. The second was called Mechagodzilla II. Both created to combat Godzilla, but it never did surface again. Mechagodzilla is currently undergoing repairs after its last battle with a category three monster three years ago. _

_Now every country was enlisting on building some self-defense type of weapon, from battle ships to mechas. It was now America's turn. An organization known as Global Justice had started its own Self Defense Force in Houston Texas, and my sister Destiny had enlisted a few years back and became a soldier. It was also around this time I started training so I too could pilot a mecha and destroy the beast who killed our parents._

**May 12, 2010 Global Justice, Houston, Texas 4:43 P.M.**

Doors opened to the Facility that Global Justice had inhabited. Three people walked in through the lobby. A man in his early forties, and two teenagers. The man had brown hair with side burns that were beginning to grey. He was wearing his white lab coat indicating that he was employed at the facility. Behind him was his daughter, she had red hair, and olive green eyes. She was wearing a green tank top that showed off her midriff with blue capri jeans. Next to her stood her best friend, he had blonde hair, brown eyes a freckles on his cheeks. He was wearing a red shirt depicting a mecha beating down on a kaiju, with a pair of black shorts.

"Afternoon James." The security guard said.

"Afternoon Rick." He said as he swiped his keycard.

Doors slid opened and the three walked in. The two teens took in the sight as they saw rooms where the soldiers were training, working out and running kaiju battle simulators.

"This place is huge!" The blonde said.

"Government funding works wonders Ronald." He said to the teen as they continued down the hall.

"What's that?" the red head asked.

"A mecha that's in production. We call him Jet Jaguar."

"But it's so small, how can it stand up to a kaiju?" She asked her father.

"We've got big plans for old JJ." He said with a smile.

"I would like to believe so, we've invested millions into it." A voice said.

They turned to see three women walking up to them from down the hall. The one in the middle had brown hair and an eye patch over her right eye. She was wearing a dark blue Kevlar jump suit. On her left was a blonde haired woman, with blue eyes and creamed color skin and a beauty mark on her left cheek. She was wearing a white lab coat as well, except hers was open revealing her curvaceous figure. She was wearing a purple tube top, that showed off her midriff as well as her cleavage, with a matching purple skirt.

The woman to her right wore a white lab coat also, but unlike the blonde hers was buttoned up. She wore a long black skirt stopping above her knee caps. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail with, and had beautiful dark blue eyes to go along with her light skinned tone.

"Dr. Director." James said with a smile as he shook her hand. "I'd like to introduce my daughter Kim Possible, and her friend Ronald Stoppable."

"Nice to meet you both." Director said as she shook both of their hands. "I hope you are enjoying our facility."

"I am." Kim replied. "Actually I want to help fight the kaiju." Kim told the one eyed woman.

"Oh." Dr. Director said as she stared at the red head.

"Now Kimmie-cub, we've had this talk. High school first, you just only completed your freshman year." He told her.

Kim was about to protest when Dr. Director spoke up. "Your father is right. While protecting humanity is the main goal of the Global Justice Self Defense Force, where would we be with our esteemed colleagues who made it their goal to help others by sharing their vast knowledge?"

Kim pondered on the words and just merely shook her head.

"A few words if I may?" The blonde said addressing Dr. Possible.

"Of course Vivian." He said as they walked into the other room.

Kim watched as the blonde started writing up equations and algorithms and going over hem with her father.

"Vivian is one of our highly most respected staff here. Like your father she knows her way around, in and out of a machine." Director said. "Tiara here is our kaiju expert. She teaches a kaiju biology course here. It's essential in battle if you hope to survive that is."

"So you get to like get up close and personal with them?" Ron asked.

"Only once they're dead, and not without some sort of containment suit, the kaiju even in death emit highly toxic levels of radiation." Tiara answered.

"Question." Kim said gathering the attention of Tiara and Dr. Director. "The kaiju that attacked Go City ten years ago. Have you ever been able to locate it?" She asked.

Dr. Director sighed. "No, he has eluded detection since the night he vanished from Go City. Plus we've had our hands full with the other kaiju, thankfully they were all category two." She said.

That was a dreadful night that she did not like to remember, thousands of lives lost because they couldn't even scratch the beasts hide.

"You said you wanted to join the Defense Force, am I correct to assume that young Stoppable does as well?" Director asked.

Ron chuckled nervously. "Well it hasn't been a dream of mine, not that I'm scared or anything, because I'm not." He addressed. "If Kim joins then I might consider it. She's my friend and all so."

Dr. Director chuckled. "It's quite fine, I understand. That's a good friend you have there Kim. You two watch each other backs." She said.

Kim and Ron nodded with smiles on their face. Ron suddenly became attracted to his pants pocket when it began to rustle and come to life. Suddenly a naked mole rat emerged from his pocket and scurried up his shoulder.

"Hey there little buddy." Ron said.

"Well who do we have here?" Director asked.

"This is my naked mole rat, Rufus." Ron said. "He wants to fight the kaiju just as much as Kim does, don't you little buddy?"

Rufus nodded and squeaked as he started punching at the air.

"Then we are in a lot of trouble if we have to depend on a rat, to fight the kaiju." Another voice said.

They all looked to see three women walking down the hall. One looked to be about Kim's age and she had tan skin with brown shag cut hair, stopping at her shoulders along with teal eyes. She was wearing a grey Kevlar jumpsuit with the Self Defense Force's Logo on it.

The second woman was of Japanese descent and had black hair that stopped above her shoulders as well. She had matching black eyes and wore a red hair band on her head. She was also wearing a Kevlar jump suit but hers was all black.

The last woman in the middle was the tallest of the three. She had dark green eyes an athletic build similar if not better than Kim's, long raven hair that went down her back. Her skin was pale, with a green tint to it, and her jumpsuit was green and black.

"Shego what are you three doing here? Shouldn't you all be doing simulation training right now?" Director asked the pale woman.

Shego merely waved the woman off. "We finished, top of the class as usual." She said giving the director a sly smirk.

"Are these the new recruits?" The brunette asked as she looked them over, not impressed at all.

"Careful Bonnie, they could very well end up your superiors one day." Director told her.

"As if, I'd like to see them out fly me, or beat my personal score on the simulator." Bonnie said.

"Oh sounds like you got some competition Bon-Bon." Shego said nudging the brunette with her shoulder.

"Yeah I better watch out, I don't want to be replaced by a rodent." Bonnie said sarcastically.

Both women began to start laughing, which put a frown on Kim's face. "You know what, I will beat your score." The teen said.

"Really now, why don't you put your money where your mouth is." Bonnie said walking up o Kim.

However Dr. Director stepped in the way. "That is quite enough. This is not how soldiers act in my facility, now you're all dismissed." She said glaring at the brunette.

Bonnie took that as her queue to leave and walked off down the hall, but not before bumping into Kim's shoulder as she walked past.

"Later Betty." Shego said with a grin as she and the other woman walked past and out of sight.

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

"Bonnie and Shego, they just enlisted a few months back, and have shown promising results. Unfortunately they've let that go to their heads." Betty said with a sigh.

"No not them." Ron said. "The other one."

"Yori?" Betty asked, getting a nod from Ron. "She's an exchange student, who came here to learn under one of our skilled pilots. Actually they're not that much older than you all. Bonnie is sixteen, Yori is seventeen and Shego is eighteen." She told them.

"A little too young to be in the Defense Force don't you think?" Ron asked.

"Bonnie, yes. But they all showed a certain initiative that would yield promising results. Results that can only come from losing your loved ones from a kaiju attack."

"They're orphans?" Kim asked.

Betty nodded. "Bonnie lost her family in the 1998 attack in New York. Yori lost hers a few years back when Japan was attacked by a category three. Shego however lost her parents in the category five attack ten years ago." She said. "She and her five other siblings managed to keep themselves alive and."

"Dr. Director?" Vivian said as she and James walked back out into the hall.

"Yes?" She replied.

"We're running late and we must be going if we want to still make that meeting." Vivian said.

Dr. Director nodded. "You're right, let's get going. It was nice to meet you and I hope to work with you in the future." She said and she walked off with Vivian and Tiara.

"Come on, I have something to show you two." James said.

Kim and Ron exchanged glances, before following her father. They entered the elevator and he pushed a button, that had a dragon like design on it.

"We are we going dad?" Kim asked.

"I'm going to show you the pride and joy of the self defense force. I know this place is a long way from home back in Colorado."

Kim nodded. "Mom and the tweebs miss you, I missed you." Kim said.

"I know Kimmie-cub and once I'm done here, I'll come back home." He said.

"That's what you said five years ago." She told him.

James felt bad, but the people of the United States needed him, his expertise to help build a weapon that would protect mankind. The elevator stopped and a ding was heard. When the doors opened they walked down a short hall before James had to pull out his key card again and swipe it.

The doors opened and revealed a whole crew as they tinkered and toiled on something. Kim and Ron looked around, there were people everywhere. The room was huge, they watched as sparks flew out as the workers finished up the last of the repairs.

"Is that a mecha?" Ron asked.

James nodded with a smile, as they walked around. Coming to the front Kim and Ron noticed that the mecha's face was shaped like a dragons.

"Let me introduce you to the United States answer in the battle against kaiju. Mechagodzilla III."

Kim and Ron were in awe of the mech and its design. It looked vastly superior to the previous two and even looked like the kaiju it was named after.

"We prefer to call him Kiryu." A male voice said from behind.

Turning they saw two people there smiling at them. A man and a woman. Both wearing silver Kevlar suits, that looked similar in design to the mecha they pilot. Both were also carrying helmets that had the Kiryu's face design on the sides. The man had shag cut hair, black hair and a five o'clock shadow. He was in his late twenties or early thirties.

The woman had hair as white as snow. Her eyes were also violet in color that seemed to match her creamed color skin faboulously. Both were pilots of the mecha Kiryu.

"Well if it isn't our star pilots themselves." James said with a smile.

" ." The man said as he shook his hand.

"Kim allow me to introduce you to.."

"Second Lieutenant Destiny Go, and First Lieutenant Jacob Matthews." Kim said interrupting her father. "It is an honor to meet you."

"I see our reputation precedes us." Jacob said as he extended his hand to Kim, who shook it.

Kim smiled. "Are you kidding me dad, these two took down several category three monsters and one category four in the past five years." Kim said.

When Kim looked at Destiny she saw a faint resemblance to Shego. Kim knew that Destiny was from Go City, and that her white hair was the result of being exposed to the category five kaiju's radiation. When she thought of Shego, the woman's pale skin and green tint was a little off putting.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you any kin to Shego?" Kim asked.

Destiny sighed. "My little sister didn't do anything to upset you did she?" Destiny asked.

Kim shook her head. "Not really it's that Bonnie that upsets me." Kim replied.

"Bonnie, she's a vicious one. If you want to stay on her good side, just avoid her." Jacob said.

"I'm not scared of her." Kim said folding her arms.

Jacob chuckled. "So what brings you here?" He asked.

"I thought I'd show them our pride and joy." James said.

"Man, I can't wait to take Kiryu out for a spin." Jacob said.

"Well you will be once we install, the Absolute Zero Cannon." He told Jacob.

"Absolute Zero what now?" Ron asked.

"The Absolute Zero Cannon will be Kiryu's ultimate weapon. It will release a beam with temperatures below -300 degrees. Capable of stopping a category five kaiju." Dr. Possible spoke.

"Kiryu is equipped with maser cannons, laser cannons on the arms, rocket launchers, four battery packs on its back that launch guided missiles and swords that extend from its wrists." Jacob said with a smile.

"It also has aerial capabilities, capable of being on par with Rodan." Destiny said. "Kiryu also has a diamond coating, so it can resist ranged attacks from other kaiju. He was made to go one-on-one with Godzilla." She said.

"You two pilot this mecha?" Ron asked them, to which they nodded in agreement. "I thought it took three or more people to pilot a mecha?"

Destiny chuckled again as she ran her hand through her hair, now white from the radiation, just like her eyes were now violet because of it. The radiation also had increased her stamina, and overall endurance. She and her siblings had been affected on a molecular level, and they were told that they were lucky to be alive.

"Normally yes, it would." She answered.

"Just not in our case." Jacob added in.

Ron thought that it was pretty badass for only two people to move a mecha. Kim thought it was impressive as well, she had seen on the news the people that pilot a mecha and they were almost always a team of four.

Just then something in Kim's pocket started going off. She reached down and pulled out a strange device. She pressed a button and the face of a young African-American teen appeared on its screen.

"What is that?" Jacob asked.

"Oh that? It's Kim's kimmunicator." Ron said.

"Kim-municator?" Destiny repeated.

Ron nodded. "Think of it as an all-purpose I-Pad." He old them.

"Wade what's the sitch?" She asked.

"Kim I go a kaiju reading, closing in on your position." Wade said.

"A kaiju, that's impossible, if there was a kaiju our sensors would have picked it up." Jacob said.

"Wade do you have an image?" The red head asked.

Wade brought up a live video feed from one of his underwater cameras. It showed a big kaiju swimming by. Its movements were reptilian in design and it had long tail with sharp dorsal spines. When Destiny eyed the creature she was it was him.

Suddenly the alarms blared as Global Justice had picked up on the kaiju now. "Incoming Kaiju, category three!" Tiara said over the P.A. system.

'Category three?' Destiny thought to herself. She clenched her fist disappointed that this would not be the day she would settle her score.

"All hands to combat, Terra-Squadron, you're on the maser tanks, hold that kaiju back!" Dr. Director said her voice now taking over.

Destiny and Jacob looked to one another before nodding. Destiny turned. "I want the Gotengo airborne as of ten minutes ago! Have our squad on board and ready!" She announced.

"Negative!" Betty said over the intercom. "You and Jacob will be piloting the mecha." She told them.

"But Director, we have installed the Zero Cannon yet." James protested.

"That's alright, it's only a category three. All hands prepare Kiryu for battle!" the director said.

Inside the control room Betty, Vivian and Tiara worked with the other personnel as they scrambled their jets and tanks.

"Do we have a visual on the target? I want to know if it's a familiar or a new face." Betty asked Tiara

"The kaiju is surfacing now." She said. "It's Zilla!"

**XX**

**Houston, Texas 5:32 P.M.**

Alarms blared across the city warning its inhabitants of the incoming threat. Citizens exited their vehicles and headed for the nearest subway entrance, or shelter they could find. It wasn't too long until they heard the roar and felt the thunderous footsteps of the kaiju.

Zilla as the creature's predecessor had been called emerged from the gulf and was attracted to the fish market. The kaiju trampled down the street killing the unlucky citizens caught in its path. Zilla looked ahead as it heard the roar of jets. F-18's flew into and few unloaded their rounds at the kaiju. The bullets didn't even faze the beast and Zilla retaliated by shooting a green flame of nuclear energy, destroying one of the F-18's as they flew by. Zilla turned and tried to shoot down another, but the pilot avoided fire.

They circled around and one fired two missiles. "Two away!" The pilot said, but Zilla ducked and avoided the missiles as they slammed into the building behind him. The kaiju rose quickly catching two of the jets with his dorsal spines, causing them to explode on impact.

Zilla roared as it felt the sting of the maser tanks. Turning around Zilla saw several maser tanks driving up to him and they barraged him with more maser blasts.

"Hold that thing here, until Destiny and Jacob arrives." The General said.

As they charged the tanks for the next assault. Zilla leaned down as it roared releasing its hurricane breath. The cars and trucks in the streets were picked up and flew towards the tanks. They fired the maser cannons again, and they collided with the cars resulting in a fireball of explosions. Zilla wasn't done though, it shot its nuclear fire breath and destroyed the tanks and the soldiers around them, as well as catching some unlucky citizens.

Zilla roared in triumph as the F-18's flew by again. "Terra-Squadron has been destroyed, multiple ground casualties. I repeat multiple ground casualties." The pilot reported.

"Roger that. We'll have to hold out until Kiryu arrives. Rendezvous in ten minutes." Dr. director said as she flew in with an F-35.

She fired several missiles that Zilla dodged before lunging forward. Director avoided the kaiju's jaws as she went to regroup with the F-18's. They flew high into the sky, before diving back down firing a barrage of missiles. The ground was lit up with explosions as the kaiju's roar could be heard.

"We got him!" The pilot said.

When the smoke cleared there was a hole in the ground where Zilla once stood. "It burrowed underground." Director said. "I see you're going to give us as much trouble as your father."

They circled around waiting for a sign of the kaiju, but after several minutes, they assumed it fled from the area underground somewhere. They doubled back to return to base when the kaiju exploded forth from an office building destroying the F-18's. He was also quick enough to damage the wing on Betty's F-35.

She quickly ejected as the jet slammed into a building, erupting into a fireball. She landed on the street and looked up to see Zilla approaching her fast. Zilla stopped in his tracks when he noticed something large coming his way.

In the sky several Chinook helicopters were carrying a mecha onto the battlefield. Betty smiled as she saw that Kiryu was battle ready. Inside Kiryu's cockpit which resided in the head of the mecha were Destiny and Jacob. They were flipping through the switches and activated kiryu. Yellow lines of energy trailed up the sides of Kiryu's face and into its eyes bringing the mecha alive with a mechanical roar.

"Director, get out of the way!" Destiny said.

"Release us." Jacob told the pilots in the helicopters.

The pilots released Kiryu and as soon as they did, the boosters on Kiryu's back as well as its jetpack roared to life. Betty knew what was coming and scrambled to get off the streets. Zilla roared out at the mecha. Destiny and Jacob then boosted forward towards Zilla with alarming speed and slammed into Zilla with a shoulder charge.

The massive reptilian was sent flying back, as it slid across the ground several blocks. Kiryu then started to run forward, towards Zilla. Zilla quickly got to his feet, and charged in as well. As they closed in, Zilla surprised Destiny and Jacob by leaping first and tackling them. They crashed into a building, as Zilla started slashing away at Kiryu. Seeing that his claws were not effective, Zilla resolved to bite into Kiryu, but Jacob and Destiny stopped him by grabbing Zilla's jaws.

Kiryu opened its mouth and shout out a maser cannon blast. Zilla roared out as the energy surged through his body. Destiny moved her right foot, and had Kiryu kick Zilla off of them. Zilla stumbled back as the mecha pulled itself up. Zilla roared a challenge, and Kiryu roared back.

Shego, Bonnie and Yori watched from the television in the café. She was finally getting to see Kiryu in action. She had seen Destiny and Jacob test run the mecha, but never in battle. He more she watched the more excited she grew on the inside. She knew that once her training was over, she was going to be the next pilot of Kiryu and then she and her sister would take down Godzilla.

Kim, Ron and James watched on from a different room, as news helicopters swarmed downtown Houston. Kim was making sure she would pay close attention to this battle.

Back on the battlefield Zilla and Kiryu were locked in a grapple, and Zilla was pushing Kiryu back, when Jacob had Kiryu go for a head butt. Destiny ignited the boosters and Kiryu carried Zilla back before throwing it into another building. Kiryu roared as it taunted the kaiju.

"Really, do you have to taunt it too?" She asked him.

"What's the point in beating the thing, if I can't demoralize it?" He joked.

"Kaiju don't have morals." She said.

"Could you two not destroy the city any more than you already have?" Betty said. It was more of an order than a question.

"Sorry boss, just testing out all the features." Jacob said.

"Well test them out on the kaiju, and not the city." She said before her face disappeared off the screen.

"Ready to end this?" He asked Destiny.

"Let's." was her answer.

Jacob pressed several buttons and Kiryu raised its arms and fired its laser from the guns mounted on its wrists. The lasers blasted into Zilla's underbelly making the kaiju roar out in pain. Still Zilla displayed his strength by shooting its nuclear green flames at Kiryu. Most of the flame bounced off of Kiryu's diamond coated metal plating but the force pushed him back, and made the lasers shoot upward, shooting through another building.

"Fucking lizard." Destiny growled. She took over and exchanged the dual laser cannons fore dual blades.

Destiny and Jacob charged Zilla attempting to slash the kaiju. Zilla was able to dodge the strikes and hit Kiryu with its tail. Kiryu stumbled back and turned to retaliate with its tail as well. Strike knocked Zilla over and Kiryu unleashed the masers on him again. Kiryu stood over the lizard as Jacob and Destiny prepared to go for the finishing blow.

Zilla eyes snapped open and blasted Kiryu in the face. The green flames blocked Jacob's and Destiny's view and it allowed the kaiju to sweep Kiryu off its feet. Kiryu fell hard and the systems went offline.

"Systems offline, rebooting now." Destiny said.

Their attention was drawn to Zilla as it roared out again, and this time it bathed the mecha in its green flames. The diamond coating was providing some resistance, but that could only do so much.

"Get up Destiny." Shego whispered as she watched the mecha lay still.

Inside the mecha Destiny and Jacob were working hard to reboot Kiryu, when Zilla started stomping the mecha. It then seized Kiryu by its neck and clamped down with its powerful jaws. It started to shake its head trying to tear through the metal plating, and as it tried sparks shot out.

Suddenly the systems came back on, and Kiryu was back online. "All systems go!" Destiny said.

Taking the initiative Jacob moved his left hand upward to strike, and Kiryu followed the moition. When it did it stabbed Zilla in its hide making the kaiju roar out in pain. Kiryu reached up with its other hand and gripped Zilla's arm. It blasted Zilla in his chest with the maser cannon. Following up with a quick uppercut it knocked Zilla from on top of the mecha.

Kiryu rose and Destiny and Jacob had Kiryu reach down and grip the kaiju by its tail. They lifted Zilla and slammed back onto the ground, repeating action several times. They then swung Zilla around before releasing the kaiju, throwing it back towards the gulf.

Zilla landed a few feet from the gulf, crashing on top of the expressway. It shook its head trying to clear away its headache when it saw something in the sky and it was coming down quick. Zilla realized too late it was a barrage of missiles and was bombarded by the assault.

"Nailed him!" Jacob said.

"That's one more we can add to the list." Destiny said, assured about the kaiju's demise.

"We're still registering a heartbeat from the kaiju." Tiara said.

"What?" Destiny and Jacob said.

Soon afterward a growl could be heard as Zilla emerged from the smoke. He sported some wounds, but given some time he would heal. The kaiju roared out to the mecha before turning and leaving. Zilla disappeared into the gulf and swam off.

Jacob sighed. "It got away."

"That's not what's important. The important thing is that we saved the people, and prevented another disaster." She said offering him a reassuring smile.

Destiny was glad that the battle was over. Zilla's roar sounded too much like its cousin, and it brought back painful memories every time she heard it. The two pilots stepped outside and looked around. They were greeted by the people as they clamored around the mecha. The people cheered for the Self Defense pilots.

Jacob and Destiny smiled as they removed their helmets. Destiny looked over and saw the bright smile on Jacob's face. It always made him feel at peace when he knew that he did some good. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good job 1st Lieutenant." Destiny told him.

"Back atcha 2nd Lieutenant." He said kissing her back.

**XX**

Shego smiled as she watched her sister stop the kaiju, with minimal damage to the city. Shego was proud of her and seeing Kiryu's display of power she wanted to pilot the mecha more now than ever.

Bonnie cheered and talked on about how Zilla got its ass handed to him and Yori silently watched as she ate from her plate taking note of her mentors moves.

Ron and James cheered on as well. James was proud to see Kiryu up and running and being able to do what it was constructed to do. Kim on the other hand couldn't wait to join the Self Defense Force, after seeing the mecha in battle she knew she could save a lot of people if she could pilot that mecha in battle.

Kim began to walk off. "Kim where are you going?" James asked her.

"To see if there are any people who need some help. You coming Ron?" She asked her friend.

"Right behind you KP." The blonde teen said as he walked out the room with her.

**So that's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you guys think and if you like it, I'll continue it. Also if you have a Godzilla monster favorite let me know and I'll see what I can do to include it in future chapters, and as always have a safe day.**

**Kim and Ron meet Kiryu- Pacific Rim Main theme**

**Category three Zilla- GMK main theme**

**Zilla vs the military- 2500 tons of awesome- Pacific Rim.**

**Kiryu arrives- Gypsy Danger- Pacific Rim**

**Kiryu vs Zilla- Welcome home- Coheed and Cambria**

**Ending theme- Canceling the Apocalypse- Pacific Rim**


	3. Chapter 2 Year One

**Ok guys I'm back and I have with me the update for King of The Monsters. I also realize it has taken me quite a while to update and I do apologize for that, but those reasons are because of school and that I'm juggling four other stories as well. However as of two days ago I've finished with finals so winter break is now and I can update for you guys more properly. I'm also working on a cover art for the story, so far I have Kiryu and Zilla in mind. Well without further ado let's get started shall we?**

**I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All the monsters are property of Toho and the Kim Possible characters are property of Disney. I do however own Destiny Go and Tiara Josephine Lockheart. Jacob Matthews belongs to Raptorhunter18.**

**Ch. 2 Year One**

**7 years later, July 12, 2017, Houston Texas 2:45 P.M.**

The class room was filled with yawns from the exhausted students as their raven haired teacher continued on with her lecture. This woman was none other than Tiara Josephine Lockheart. She was currently wrapping up her lecture on the Kaiju Classification System or KCS for short.

Olive eyes were glued to the professor as she made sure to jot down every detail she had on the board, even writing down the foot notes Tiara mentioned. If Kim wanted to pilot Kiryu then she would have to provide the grades needed to do so. However grades were only one third of the qualifications. There other two was physical capability and team synergy.

Kim looked over to her right as she heard another yawn. This one belonged to her friend Ron Stoppable who was having a hard time staying awake through Tiara's lectures as well. His eyelids were getting heavy and he was dozing off every five seconds. Seeing this Rufus in an attempt to help Ron stay awake pinched him from his pants pocket, causing him to yelp out.

"Is something wrong Mr. Stoppable?" Tiara asked as she turned around.

"Me, uh…no, no I'm fine." He said embarrassed by his outburst. "How…are you?" He asked her.

Tiara craned her left eyebrow at the blonde, before she let out a sigh. "Falling asleep in class is one thing, but to do so in battle is another. I hope you do well to remember that before you wind up in the jaws of a kaiju." She said.

"Yes…ma'am." He said as he sunk down in his chair a bit.

The class was covered in the sounds of snickers from the others, taking whatever excitement they could during Tiara's lectures. Even Kim couldn't help but snicker, though she tried her best to hold her laugh in. Kim offered Ron a reassuring smile, Kim didn't ask Ron to join the Self Defense Force; he joined out of the need to protect his friend.

This was their first year in the force, they had been here for little over two months now. Both had graduated from Middleton High School and College. Kim had majored in Criminal Justice with a minor in engineering. Ron who was the running back for his high school team the Mad Dogs had gotten into college through a scholarship thanks to his athleticism on the field. However once Kim saw her chance to join the force he did so as well.

They've always had team synergy so Kim knew it would be her and Ron that would pilot Kiryu and defend mankind. Kim was quickly taken from her thoughts as Tiara spoke up.

"Well before this lecture has ended, I want to make sure at least one of you was actually paying any attention." She stated. "Can any of you tell us how our Kaiju Classicification System works?" She asked.

Kim knew the answer since she was pretty sure she was the only one paying attention. She raised her hand, however someone bet her to it.

"Yes Justine." Tiara said acknowledging the blonde.

"The Kaiju Classification System was designed around the kaiju's height, weight, physical power and abilities." Justine answered.

"Correct, however it's just not off of those four alone. It's possible to run into a category four kaiju that may only be forty meters or so. Take Rodan for instance." She said as she dimmed the lights and turned on the projector.

The projector revealed a giant flying creature, much like the prehistoric Pteranodon. It had a red hue to its dark brown skin color, and possessed three horns on the back of its head. Rodan also had a singular row of spikes running down its back, as well as three rows of spikes running down its armored chest.

"Rodan is the kaiju that laid waste to Chicago seventeen years ago. Now at a height of seventy meters and sixteen thousand tons, you would think category three right?" She asked.

Tiara looked around and saw that she received a few nods from the class.

"Well height and weight hardly amount to anything. As a matter of fact it was the primitive way of categorizing them." She explained.

Tiara turned on the projector, which showed footage of Rodan's attack on Chicago. The kaiju was fast, just as fast as any jet fighter they had at the time.

"Rodan is capable of mach three flight and can create windstorms with its wings." Tiara informed them.

Kim and Ron watched as Rodan flew by the Sears Tower and as it did, the glass shattered upon the kaiju's passing. Kim made sure to take down notes on Rodan as well, seeing as it was still alive.

"Even so these talents would only keep Rodan at a category two rating. Factor in its physical power and endurance to conventional means it sits comfortably as a category three. However as a previous stated this mean nothing without the radiaton factor." She said.

The projector showed Rodan shooting out a beam of energy from its mouth. The beam leveled an entire city block in one sweep, this action caught the eye of the whole class, as some sat wide eyed at the display of the kaiju's power.

"Rodan can fire a highly concentrated beam of Uranium. As you know, or should know." Tiara said casting Ron a look, making the blonde smile sheepishly. "Uranium is a highly radioactive substance that can kill any of us without the proper gear. It is heavily produced by Rodan's body making it highly lethal to any citizen in its path." The woman explained.

"Now this factored in with its mach three flight, and physical powers, bump it up to category four. Its abilities are matched by the only category five we have on record, Godzilla."

Tiara then pressed a button and the projector produced an image of said kaiju.

"One hundred meters tall, and weighing in over sixty thousand pounds, Godzilla can shoot rays of atomic energy, create nuclear pulses, and absorb nuclear energy. It possesses tremendous physical power, being able withstand anything thrown at it. Godzilla also has a super regenerative healing factor, its wounds closing almost as quickly as they open. Luckily both kaiju have not been seen for almost twenty years now, both appearing in the year 2000." She said as she turned off the projector.

"That's all the time we have for today, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow talking more about the radiation that kaiju have been known to emit." She told them as everyone began to gather their notebooks and head out.

As Kim was done placing her stuff into her back pack she noticed that Justine was walking over to Tiara. Justine was about Kim's height, she was Caucasian with short blonde hair. She had green eyes, and a thin build. She wears a dark blue head band on top of her head, a light blue blouse with white trim, a light and dark blue checkered skirt, with white knee socks and black shoes. Her full name was Justine Flanner and like Kim and Ron she was from Middleton as well.

"Professor Lockheart." Justine said.

"Yes Justine?" Tiara responded looking up from her papers.

"About the Classification System, I felt there was one important detail you left out." The blonde woman mentioned.

"Oh, and what might that be?" She said with a sly smirk, happy to see that she was paying attention.

"That the Classification system doesn't just measure the kaiju by their physical elements and radiation." Kim said cutting Justine off and catching the attention of her colleague and teacher.

"Yes, but how did you know what I was going to say?" She asked.

"You're not the only one who was paying attention in class." Kim said with friendly smile.

"Well Kim care to elaborate about our system?" Tiara asked.

Kim merely nodded to Tiara's request. "Well for starters the KCS was created by the United Nations to at first classify the kaiju by height and weight." Kim answered. "But like you said that became ineffective when a category two kaiju, turned out be a category four and almost destroyed Okinawa, Japan back in the sixties." The red head stated.

Tiara nodded in agreement. "Go on." She told her.

"The system was changed, to factor in a kaiju's physical power and abilities as well as its radiation to give it the ability to level a city. Like you demonstrated with Rodan, it's only a category four because its Uranium Heat Beam can destroy entire city blocks in one sweep, while Godzilla can level a city simply by walking through it." She said.

"Correct." Tiara said with a smile. "Like father like daughter I suppose. I see your parents genes did not go to waste. You can learn a lot from her Mr. Stoppable." Tiara said as she looked in his direction.

"So I've been told." Ron replied with a sigh.

"With the last kaiju having showed up around Labor's Day seven years ago it's been rather peaceful." Tiara said. "I suggest you all enjoy the rest of your day, I imagine Dr. Director is going to put you through hell tomorrow."

Kim and Ron nodded, and took that as their time to leave. They exited the class room, deciding earlier today to go straight to Ron's favorite place on earth, Bueno Nacho. As they walked down the hall, they noticed Kim's father and Dr. Director having a talk.

Dr. Possible momentarily stopped his conversation with Dr. Director to speak with daughter.

"Hey Kim, how did class go?" He asked her.

"Oh you know, it was no big." She said waving it off.

He chuckled. "Well it seems you and Ronald have already made plans?"

"You bet Dr. P. Bueno Nacho is having a special today. A free plate of Nachos with every grande sized naco you order!" He said holding his hands out as if he was holding the food in his hands at this very moment.

"Well I don't want to keep you, don't be gone too long." He said to Kim.

Kim nodded and bid Dr. Director a fond farewell before walking away. They quickly rounded the corner to see a few more of the first years crowding around someone.

"What was it like?" One of the first years asked.

"It was no problem, for me at least." The voice responded.

Kim recognized the voice and her expression suddenly turned sour. "Bonnie." She almost growled.

Kim knew why Bonnie was receiving so much hype. Seven years ago on Labor Day in Seattle, Washington Bonnie was able to take down several of the category two kaiju known as Kamacuras. Kamacuras was a giant praying mantis that was known for traveling in big groups. Of course Bonnie didn't take them all down by herself, her squad alongside Destiny worked together to do so, Bonnie just managed to kill the most.

Still Kim had to admit, that it did take some skill to kill as many as the brunette had done. Kim and Ron had to walk past the crowd if they wanted to exit the facility. Ron and Kim exchanged glances and nodded to each other. They pressed forward walking past the crowd of people as they continued to barrage Bonnie with questions. However they didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"Hold it rookies." Bonnie said as she pushed her way through the crowd of first year enlistments. The brunette had a sly smirk on her face as she stared at the blonde and red head. "Calling it quits already? I don't blame you, you lasted longer than I gave you credit for." Bonnie said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Shut it Rockwaller." Kim replied.

"That's Staff Sergeant Rockwaller to you." Bonnie said quick to correct Kim.

"You can take your title and shove it up your ass." Kim told her.

Ron looked at Kim wide eyed, it was rare for the red head to curse, but it seemed that Bonnie brought the worst out of her.

"Figures someone like you would say that." The brunette said as she walked over towards Kim and Ron. "You're a very opinionated bitch aren't you?"

"You should talk." Kim retorted.

"See! There it goes again." Bonnie chuckled a bit before looking Kim in her eyes.

She then quickly grabbed Kim by her collar. The movement was so swift, Kim didn't have time to react. Bonnie pinned the red head against the wall, pressing her left arm against Kim's throat.

"You think this is some kind of game don't you? You think you can waltz right in, and undermine all my hard work?" Bonnie questioned Kim as she pressed her arm harder against Kim's throat. "I don't expect you to understand this, because you don't know what it's like to be orphaned by those monsters. You don't know how it feels to have someone there and then see them vanish the next, trampled or crushed underfoot by a kaiju." Bonnie growled.

Ron then intervened pulling Bonnie off of his friend. Kim clutched her throat, coughing a bit. Bonnie shoved Ron off of her, making him stumble back.

"This is not a place for someone like you two." Bonnie told them.

"And you say I'm opinionated. Just because I don't share your pain doesn't make you better than me." Kim told the brunette.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Bonnie said.

Not wanting to waste any more time Ron and Kim left for Bueno Nacho.

**Thirty minutes later**

Ron sat down at the table bringing Kim her order of nachos while Ron himself had bought two grande size nacos. They were sitting outside enjoying the weather, since they spent most of their time inside the facility training.

Kim was staring at a map; it had several marked locations along the coastline marking where Kaiju have appeared on U.S. soil and Japan. She figured that most if not all of the kaiju had to be coming from somewhere in the Pacific, but where?

"KP?" Ron called out to her.

"Yeah Ron." She responded not looking up from the map.

"I hope what Bonnie said didn't get to you." He said.

"Huh?" She said looking up. "No. I mean well maybe a bit." Kim admitted. "Bonnie said that everyone there had lost something to the kaiju, but we haven't. We still have our parents, our homes. In a way I get what Bonnie is trying to say, but I won't let her scare me away." Kim said as she grabbed a nacho and ate it.

Ron sighed. "That Bonnie is a scary chick." He said to which Rufus agreed with by giving a quick nod.

Ron looked up as a giant dragonfly flew past. It was two meters in length and had a five meter wingspan. The dragonfly darted around several times around Bueno Nacho, buzzing past people.

The dragonfly was called a Meganula. It a category one kaiju, only harmful in swarms, luckily they seemed to be attracted to kaiju. From what Kim had read they siphon energy from their victims, it was guessed to sustain their own life force. Seeing as the Meganula never presented much of a threat they became largely ignored.

Kim leaned back in her chair, enjoying the cool breeze that blew by as it gently blew through her hair. The more she told herself that Bonnie's words didn't bother her, the more she thought of what the brunette said. Kim let out a sigh, she would have to make it a point to visit her mother back in Middleton.

**Two hours later 5:30 P.M.**

Kim was on her way back to her room after coming back from the arcade with Ron. She didn't play any of the games, but they were always supportive of each other's hobbies. So she didn't mind watching him play on the machines, however she wanted to get back and go over her notes from today's lecture.

Kim was walking down the hall, when she heard something. As she got closer she could hear the sound of two people sparring. Kim looked to her left, looking through the window into the room. There she saw two women, one with white hair, and the other with black hair. Kim recognized them as Destiny and Sherron Go.

She watched as they traded blows, they looked to be evenly matched with each other. Thinking back Kim remembered how Tiara said that the levels of radiation the kaiju emit were deadly to humans, but Shego and her siblings were living examples of such a possibility, the human potential for survival.

The red head watched as the two women moved gracefully, countering the others attacks. The sparring stopped temporarily as Destiny blocked a kick from her younger sister and pushed her back.

They both were panting heavily and they both had smirk on their face.

"Maybe you should take a rest, you seem a bit winded." Destiny told her, as heavy pants escaped her mouth.

"You should talk, you're not exactly getting any younger yourself." Shego resplied.

"True, but I am getting more beautiful with each passing day." Destiny told her.

"You are so full of yourself, it's ridiculous." Shego chuckled.

Shego then entered a defensive fighting stance, which in turn made Destiny sigh.

"Again? I was hoping that was the last round." Destiny half whined.

"Not a chance. We're done when I knock you on your ass." Shego said.

Destiny just shook her head, before indulging her sister. The two siblings dashed in and grappled each other, as Destiny took Shego down onto the mat. Kim wanted to stay and watch, but she knew she needed to get back to her room especially if she wanted to be prepared for Betty's training regimen tomorrow, the red head was going to need to catch some Z's.

Kim stuck around for an extra minute before walking off, leaving Destiny and Shego to finish their match.

**This is the end for this chapter, I hope you don't mind the kaijuless action. I want to show case the characters in an everyday environment and we'll get to see some of that in the next chapter as they have to overcome Betty's training regimen. Now for a quick trivia since I like to be interactive with you all.**

**Which incarnation of Mechagodzilla was able to defeat Godzilla not once, but twice?**


End file.
